hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 November 2016
01:43 Avril 01:43 SIGH...... *bangs head* I need a job so badd..... 01:43 Oka 01:43 @Bricky I like it so far :p 01:43 I think I might get a job next summer, in 2017 01:43 Good luck. 01:43 @ Darren 01:43 I think I already have my idea as to what I'm gonna do 01:43 @brick you are really good at writing if i can be honest :p 01:44 and you can write much more than i can at oncd 01:44 ONCD 01:44 ugh 01:44 I may or may not have took inspiration from your Earl prediction @Sassi 01:44 I'm the outlier cause I'm 15 lol 01:44 I have to pay rent... and nobody is even willing to hire me.... 01:44 UGH 01:44 the second I turn 16 I'll just load my life as much as possible. Which may make HHW close to impossible. 01:44 @Bricky YAY :D 01:44 :/ 01:44 @hype 01:44 @Mario I'm 15 too, so no you aren't an outlier 01:44 Rent? Your parents are charging you to live at home now? 01:44 o 01:44 :/ 01:44 Idk why but I pictured Mario as an adult :p 01:44 obv 01:44 If I'm going to the streets I'm breaking everything on my way out. 01:44 IDC 01:45 :/ 01:45 cus real Mario is like in his late twenties 01:45 im still young compared to everyone else and i spent the summer worrying about death and if i will suceeed in life 01:45 earlt 30 01:45 I wanna be a technical engineer, which means money and something extra :3 01:45 Do you have any friends you could room with, Hype? 01:45 Your not even 20 yet right? 01:45 To do the beginning of the article anyway @Sassi 01:45 Oh 01:45 ok 01:45 No. 01:46 Hurricane Ingra 01:46 @ Sass 01:46 :3 01:46 Like, how should I format it 01:46 HWRF turns Otto into a hurricane in the EPAC 01:46 @Hype :/ 01:46 @mario that is a really good fake image 01:46 @Bob a major it seems 01:46 close to December too 01:46 Your parents are making you pay to live in your home? Wow... :/ 01:46 Pl 01:46 That's jacked up 01:46 I want to move out as soon as I finish college. 01:46 ^ 01:46 @Gary what? 01:46 *impatient for the McDonalds call* 01:46 That's messed up 01:46 the picture for Ingra 01:46 im fairly sure darren made it? 01:46 i like it 01:46 Once I get into college, I'll move to the best technical institute in my area 01:47 Parents should not do that to their own kids, who don't even have a source of income is terrible 01:47 That's like asking a homeless man to give you 1,000 dollars 01:47 my thought is that if I get a job and my drivers license as soon as I hit 16 I'll be able to compile enough money to sustain myself in college (assuming I continue to work once I get there) 01:47 Only one I could find with a storm SE of Boston 01:47 I want to go to a college in Oklahoma 01:47 After I get out of high school 01:47 I'm probably going to use inspiration from every section @ Sass 01:47 I was so upset when Krogers declined me 01:47 i dont trust myself to be a good driver 01:47 I want to stay in state because I get free money for doing so :D 01:47 @Brick Cool! 01:47 For the 3rd damn time... 01:47 :/ 01:47 So I can do some tornado chasing in my free time �� 01:47 :/ @Hype 01:48 I want to go to Penn State for college 01:48 the only two in-state colleges with a meteorology program are Louisville or WKU, so I'm essentially down to those two 01:48 Btw, that pic you used is one Darren made @Mario 01:48 ooh i want to go there too, the campus is like 1-2 hours away 01:48 Cool 01:48 I'm thinking of going to MIT 01:48 If I can't get OK, I'll probably go to central Michigan 01:48 personally WKU would be entertaining solely because I've never lived in CST :P 01:48 :P 01:48 is anyone else uncertain of what they want to do in life ;_; 01:48 I've been to CST but never LIVED in CST 01:48 ^ 01:48 What image did I make? :p 01:49 @ Gary\ 01:49 I've been to all of the U.S. time zones at some point in my life. 01:49 I'm in Central Standard Time, if that's what you mean by CST 01:49 i like writing, weather, i would like exploring the world 01:49 Same @nkexh 01:49 That SS south if Michigan 01:49 Maine* 01:50 *bot 01:50 :/ 01:50 I'm thinking of starting a technological service, working with Microsoft 01:50 I went to the Corvette Museum a few summers ago 01:50 they were selling sinkhole debris 01:50 :P 01:50 Bill Gates is rich af 01:50 He's the richest person on earth 01:50 omg i hate sinkholes, i am afraid of one 'eating' my house 01:50 #1 worldwide 01:50 again irrational thoughts 01:50 Central Michigan would be good for me, it's like 2,60 for a 2 year degree 01:50 again pi thoughts 01:51 *2,600 01:51 "2,60" pls 01:51 2,600? Are you sure? 01:51 my hope is that if I keep working through college I can save up ENOUGH to start straight from living in a small town after college- my goal is to not have to go back home after College 01:51 Maybe you mean 26,000? 01:51 Its cheap I'll tell ya 01:51 I'm serious 01:51 2,600 is not college prices 01:51 2,640 01:51 26K is 01:51 my parents keep insisting that if i keep getting the grades i get i could get a scholarship, i doubt it 01:51 Associates degree 01:52 oh 01:52 @Gary what do you get? 01:52 i have no clue 01:52 i want a masters degree in engineering 01:52 still a long way 01:52 For 2 years - 2,600? I don't think so 01:52 @Gary I have all A's 01:52 you never check 01:52 i am freaking out over an 86 average in literature so fatr 01:52 Trust me 01:52 Unless the college is so horrible they give that price 01:52 G check 01:53 and i will sometime in the future 01:53 I don't have all A's this semester. 01:53 English class pls 01:53 Its the cheapest college I can find 01:53 i think* i could get my grade up to high 90's 01:53 Still haven't gotton my grades for 1st quarter 2016 11 24